Big Adventures Between Kenpachi & Yachiru & Ichigo
by YinKeket
Summary: I will be making a Shinigami Cups drabbles them. So enjoy the little stories of their wild and crazy adventures. There will be IchigoxKenpachi romance while Yachiru helps them stay that way. So watch out for them. Yaoi/Shounen-ai (AU) Enjoy
1. The Maze of Wonder

I do not own Bleach or the characters, but it is fun making them do funny, crazy, etc. The only characters I own are the made up ones which help the Bleach's characters along in the story.

Hope you like this and makes you laugh.

I will be making a Shinigami Cups drabbles of Kenpachi and Yachiru. There will be more of them later on. So enjoy the little stories of Drabble-ness. Yay me ^_^

**Kenpachi: What in the world is going on here? (Pulling out his sword.)**

**Yachiru: Oh look Ken-chan. She wrote us in her story.**

**Kenpachi: Oh fun. (Rolling his eyes. Not liking the idea of them in a story)**

**Yachiru: Don't worry Ken-chan it would be fun. (Sitting on top on his right shoulders swinging her leg back and forth.)**

**Kenpachi: *sigh* let's see what it is.**

**Yachiru: Yay! (Jumping up and down on his shoulder. He grinned for her cuteness.)**

**Enjoy ^_^**

****************************XxXxX******************************

The Maze of Wonder

Kenpachi and Yachiru are running towards Urahara's shop but she told him that going through the maze would be quicker. They were heading for the starting point and saw a guy with a lot of bottles of water. Kenny walked over to him while Yachiru was smiled eyeing the water inside the bottle.

"Hey Kenny, I want some water. Can you ask that guy for some?" She asked in a cute voice.

He nodded and headed towards the guy. When he got up to him the guy ran away leaving two bottles of water behind.

"I wonder what his problem was." Yachiru said tilting her head to the side.

"I don't know. Well, we have the water now," he said picking up the water bottles with his huge hands and he handed them to her to hold.

They entered the maze and about two minutes in they were lost.

"Hey Kenny, take a right here. I know I'm right this time," She said sitting on his shoulder smiling.

He took the direction but it was a dead end. Kenny was getting annoyed. She patted his head and kept telling him not to give up.

"I won't give up and we will get out of this hell maze!" he shouted at the wall then turned around to head to the left this time.

Yachiru was getting thirsty and drank the whole bottle of water. She asked him if he wanted some, so he grabbed his and he too drank all of it. More hours passed and they still kept hitting those dead ends. He wanted to get out of there to see if Ichigo wanted to fight some more. Another hour passed and they were getting close to the end, but Kenpachi was fed up and went through the maze's wall straight ahead scaring some people but it made Yachiru scream with joy. Now it was late afternoon and they had started in the morning. A couple more hours later they made it to Urahara's shop in one piece. They saw the others outside waiting for them.

"Kenny, we made it. Yeah," Yachiru said jumping off and landing on Ichigo almost knocking him down. He smiled at her and she gave him a hug.

"What took you so long?" Ichigo asked.

"We took the Maze of Wonder," Kenpachi said.

"Yep," Yachiru smiled jumping back onto Kenny's shoulders.

Ichigo had a sweat drop knowing those two would get lost so easily. Urahara just laughed and told them to get inside and go about the meeting. All went inside and decided on what to do about Aizen.

****************************XxXxX******************************

**Review and tell me what you think. I love to hear what you think, so don't be shy. ^_^ Thanks for reading this and have a nice day or night.**


	2. Meaningful Short Cuts

I do not own Bleach or the characters, but it is fun making them do funny, crazy, etc. The only characters I own are the made up ones which help the Bleach's characters along in the story.

**Kenpachi: There's another one! (He cracked his neck from side to side getting ready to pull his weapon again.)**

**Yachiru: Oh come on Ken-chan. The last one wasn't that bad. We found Ichigo and the shop. The Maze was easy.**

**Kenpachi: Yeah, we did. Yes, the Maze was easy. I didn't understand why these weak humans complained about going through it.**

**Yachiru: I don't know why they complain, but no worries Ken-chan. I bet this time she might make it more interesting than the last one. (Smiling away trying to calm her best friend down.)**

**Kenpachi: *sigh* Well she better do it or else. (Putting his sword back to where it came from)**

**Yachiru: Yay! She will. (She smiled on the floor then grabbing a cookie in her mouth while Kenpachi sitting near the table drinking his tea.)**

**Enjoy ^_^**

****************************XxXxX******************************

Meaningful Short Cuts

They came to the human world to make sure the hollows weren't running amuck and help Ichigo and his friends out. The last six months Tōshirō Hitsugaya and Rangiku Matsumoto had been helping Ichigo and his friends. Now it was Kenpachi Zaraki and Yachiru Kusajishi's turn to look after them and kick some hollow ass. They were at the Yumisawa Children's Park in the town of Karakura. It was dark out and some of the lamps were on shining on the play ground equipment. Yachiru smiled and shouted running towards the swing set. She looked around trying to see what this thing can do. Grabbing one of the metal chains holding the seat up, she swung it forward. Her eyes were amazed by how it was moving. She stopped the swing patting the seat down while stepping in front of it. She placed her back at the swing then grabbing the metal chains with one swoop she lifted herself up plopping herself down. Kenpachi just leaned against the tree watching her play around on this strange thing. She was swinging her legs back and forth trying to make the thing move. She kept trying and was getting close.

"Ken-chan! Push me," She shouted.

He got off the tree walking over to her getting behind her to push. With one push he made her go fast. She was giggling and having fun on the swing she called it. He pushed again and this time a little harder. Yachiru didn't hold on tight enough and flew out of the seat. Kenpachi's eyes were wide seeing his vice captain flying towards the trees. Thankfully she landed on the branches. He jogged over to see if she was alright instead hearing laughing. With a couple of rustling through the trees she landed right on Kenpachi's strong shoulder.

"That was fun Kenny," She beamed.

"Glad you had fun," He spoke back. "We better find Ichigo and the others. I think they are at Urahara's Shop."

She nodded taking off with him into the night. She wondered if Ichigo would take them to this place again with Ken-chan. Maybe she could get Kenpachi to sit in the swing set and swing with her. They were lost again. They were at some school and the gates were closed. Yachiru tapped his head pointing at the roof of the school. "It should help us find Urahara's shop." They leapt over the gate then leading up to the roof. When they got there the town was beautiful with the lights that were up. Kenpachi was sensing Ichigo's powerful energy. It seemed to take too long finding his power. He was getting close on finding him until Yachiru shouted.

"What's the matter, Yachiru? A hollow?" He asked getting ready to pull out his sword.

"Look up Ken-chan," She pointed up in the dark sky. "Rukia told me about their stars and how sometimes they fall. They are falling right now. It's so pretty." Yachiru smiled. He looked up seeing the stars flying through the sky.

"Yeah they are. It reminds me of all the fallen men who fought me in the battle field," He grinned thinking of all the great and some pathetic battles he fought. Speaking of fighting someone… "Well our luck has changed." He laughed making Yachiru looked at him.

"What do you mean Ken-chan?" She asked.

"I found Ichigo and Urahara," He grinned jumping off the building heading towards Urahara's shop.

They ran and ran until they ended up at Urahara's shop; however Ichigo's scent was gone. He was pissed because he was so close to getting another chance to fight with the strawberry. They walked inside the shop seeing Ururu waiting for them. She led them into the living area. They saw Yoruichi and Urahara talking about Soul Society.

"What took you guys so long?" Jinta walked in asking. He was pissed how he was supposed to help the guests when they got there, yet they didn't show up at the time they were needed.

"I guess you should know that these two get lost very easily," Yoruichi spoke drinking her tea.

"We don't get lost. We just find short cuts," Yachiru smiled eyeing the snacks on the table.

Jinta shook his head at that thinking it wasn't a short cut. Short cuts should be short not long. He sighed and asked them if they wanted any tea. They both said yes then looked over at Urahara. Kenpachi asked when Ichigo would be back. He said that he would be back tomorrow afternoon and would be happy if they would stay. Jinta groaned when he came back into the room. His job was to help the guests with anything they needed. He'd gotten in trouble a few weeks ago and this was his punishment.

"When I see Ichigo again I will fight him with all my powers. This will be great," He laughed making the room shake. This didn't bother the vice captain at all. She was happy her Ken-chan was going to have fun with Ichigo. Back at the Kurosaki's house hold Ichigo got the chills.

"Something tells me tomorrow will be a bad day," Ichigo said lying back down on his bed. He was right the following day he was attacked when he stepped forth on the shop floor. Urahara was not happy that his shop was being destroyed. Yachiru was laughing at the strawberry trying to fight back or more like running away. Well they found Ichigo and got the chance to help them fight off some hollows while they were there.

****************************XxXxX******************************

**Review and tell me what you think. I love to hear what you think so don't be shy. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Picking on the Strawberry

I do not own Bleach or the characters, but it is fun making them do funny, crazy, etc. The only characters I own the made up ones which help the Bleach's characters along in the story.

There is hinted Shounen-ai with IchigoxKenpachi please in enjoy.

**Kenpachi: Why is she making more of these! (He cracked his neck getting ready to pull his weapon again.)**

**Yachiru: Ken-chan. You got the chance to fight with Ichigo well more or less he ran away a couple times.**

**Kenpachi: Yeah, we did, but she didn't write a good fight between us. There better be one or I will take her down.**

**Yachiru: Don't worry Ken-chan she will and I bet it would be great. Also if she does you can get to play with Ichigo while fighting. (Smiling away trying to calm her best friend down.)**

**Kenpachi: *sigh* Fine let's see what she writes.**

**Yachiru: Yay! More fun!**

**Kenpachi: *sigh* again**

**Enjoy ^_^**

****************************XxXxX******************************

Picking on the Strawberry

Urahara had won tickets to Shiroi beach. The contest stated that he and his small group could stay at the lovely Shiroi Beach Villa for one whole week and sleep in a beach house. Everyone was excited to go finally they would get the chance to relax without any fighting. They even were bringing Kenpachi and Yachiru because they were already there when they heard the news. It would have been rude not to invite them. They made it to the beach by the afternoon and were enjoying the sun and the salty air. Jinta grabbed his water gun squirting Ururu and everyone in his sight. Ichigo joined in getting him back, but he moved out of the way just in time. Ichigo's target was to get the little pest for getting wet; however he got Kenpachi instead. The large man just smiled pulling out his sword.

"Time to fight strawberry" He roared. Ichigo was pale when he Kenpachi coming towards him with his sword. All he wanted was to relax and enjoy the beach.

"Come on it was just a mistake," He said placing his hands in the air along with the squirt gun. Rukia walked over putting on her glove with the skull on it. She tapped on his shoulder. He turned around and she smacked his face pushing him out of his body. Luckily Kon was there, so he was able to play in the sun. "No fair!" He shouted from the ground. Kenpachi was already in his shinigami mode.

Yachiru was playing in the sand making sand castles with Ururu while Yoruichi was putting on sun screen. It was a good thing they were alone at the beach because of the battle that would take place soon and also the fact a lot of guys would go after Yoruichi's and Orihime's bodies. Rukia too would catch some men's eyes. After Yoruichi was done with the sun block she looked over seeing Kenpachi fighting with Ichigo. She let out a sigh getting up and heading towards Urahara. He was selling stuff from this little shop he got when they arrived there. She wanted to smack him upside his head. Ichigo was screaming what the hell while Yachiru was yelling about Ken-chan having fun. Ichigo blocked his attack making his feet dig into the sand. He swung his sword escaping from his attack by pushing his palm into the sand and swinging out of the way. Kenpachi was having fun getting to fight with Ichigo at last.

"You better fight like a real man rather than a little bruised strawberry," He barked. Ever since they found out what Ichigo meant they used it whenever they got a chance. Ichigo was pissed and now was getting serious.

"DON'T CALL ME STRAWBERRY!" Ichigo yelled. His face was all red from being pissed and embarrassed then hearing the words that knocked him out.

"But it's cute that you are the strawberry," Yachiru said having Ururu nod in agreement. Ichigo sighed dodging away from Kenpachi's sword. "STRAWBERRY ICHIGO!" She smiled making Kenpachi laugh.

"What's wrong strawberry, don't like the name?" He mocked. Ichigo was now going to let him have it. If his father had named him he would kick his ass all over the place, but his mom named him. So he didn't mind as much yet he still beat people up if they kept going on about his name.

Ichigo ran towards him jumping into the air slamming his sword onto Kenpachi's sword making a crashing sound. The two metals scraped against each other. Sparks were flying but the battle was not stopping for anything. They were in the moment with each other never once did their eyes leave each other's. Kenpachi grinned at this pushing Ichigo back into the air. Ichigo did a 360 in the air and landed on the sand. He landed in wet sand making him stumble but he still managed to get his footing. But it still prevented him from seeing Kenpachi coming from his left side and slamming him into the ocean. A huge splash resulted only getting Kenpachi's knees wet. Ichigo was sitting in the ocean. The salt water was dripping down his neck having the sun make his hair shine. His clothes were soaked sticking his muscled body. Ken-chan had to do a double take at him. His prize was very sexy and he didn't know he was doing it. He licked his lips showing off his grin. Ichigo didn't like the way he was looking at him. He came at Ichigo again into the water. He did a back flip finally having a chance to move away from him. Now they were back on the beach and his shoes had wet and dry sand on them. He needed to end this quick.

"BANKAI!" He yelled out. A gush of wind surrounded him revealing a new man holding his sword behind his back grinning.

"Now this is getting somewhere," Kenpachi grinned. He rolled his shoulders getting ready for the first wave of attacks.

His outfit was flowing in the wind making him look bad ass. He turned his sword to the side showing he was ready. Ichigo used quick step to run around Kenpachi. He was going so fast it looked like Ichigo had multiplied himself. It was like a dance. One set has them going to right while the other set was going to the left. Kenpachi burst out his energy almost knocking him off balance, but Ichigo mangle to get out of the way. Ichigo was now in front of him staring them down. They were about to go at it again when Orihime shouted something so cute.

"Let's smash the watermelon," She beamed holding up the prize. The melon was square and looked delicious.

Ichigo looked at her and then looked at Kenpachi. "What do you say we take a break and smash the watermelons?" He sheathed his sword. Kenpachi was pissed that the battle had stopped for some melon. He too sheathed his sword but he wasn't happy about it.

They blind folded Orihime and placed the melon in front of her. The sun was getting low and Urahara's little mobile store closed for the day. Rukia was helping Yachiru and Ururu on the sand castle. While this was going on Kenpachi and Yachiru were excited about this game, well more so for Yachiru than Ken-chan. They were using a wooden sword to smash this large fruit. Yachiru waved her hand around saying she wanted to try. They let her try and spun her around. Then with one smooth hit she smashed the melon. Kenpachi lifted up her blindfold smiling down at the now destroyed melon.

"That was so much fun!" She cheered. Kenpachi grinned and wanted to try. Ichigo laughed at this, but shut up when Kenpachi gave him a look. They found another melon and tied the blindfold. Now he was ready to hit it. He too got it on the first try; however when he took off his blindfold there was a huge hole in the sand and the melon disappeared.

"Nice work Kenpachi." Ichigo laughed. He glared at him then taking out his sword again. "EASY! I was just having fun. Come on man." He spoke while stepping back. They fought again while the sun was down and everyone was in the beach house. Everything was right with the world.

****************************XxXxX******************************

**Review and tell me what you think. I love to hear what you think so don't be shy. Thanks for reading.**


	4. Story Time

I do not own Bleach or the characters, but it is fun making them do funny, crazy, etc. The only characters I own are the made up ones which help the Bleach's characters along in the story.

**Kenpachi: Ah she's doing another story of us.**

**Yachiru: Ken-chan. It's not that bad. This time Ichigo is going to be with for now on.**

**Ichigo: Hold it. Who said I would be joining you guys?**

**Kenpachi: Oh this is going to be **_**fun**_** right, Ichi. (Giving a scary grin making orange head wish he wasn't here.)**

**Yachiru: Don't worry Ichigo. You'll be fine because you have us. (She sat on top on Kenpachi's right shoulder again swinging her leg back and forth.)**

**Ichigo: *sigh***

**Enjoy ^_^**

****************************XxXxX******************************

Story Time

Ichigo was telling a story to Yachiru on the bed with her stuff pink cat in her left arm and in the other a big strawberry shape pillow. Ichigo was lying on top of the covers enjoying the time he's spending the cute little pink hair girl. He loved this little girl like she was one of his own. "One day he was looking out on his window seeing a shooting star fly by. Right then there he will make his wish come true." The orange top was about to begin again but the cute little girl spoke.

"What did he asked the shooting Star for?" Yachiru asked looking up at the orange head. Ichigo smiled down at her. She was being too cute to her mommy/father.

"Well he to have someone who would love him and care for him. The next day he was in his garden when woman appear in front of him,"

"So that means his wish came true, right." She expressed with a smile on her face.

"It came true. Oh he was so happy to have someone to love and be loved back. They got married and many kids living a peace life with the people he cared most in his life." Yachiru was getting sleepy at towards the end. Ichigo took noticed kissing her on her forehead. He got off the bed so he can tuck her in some more. He walked about the bed pulling the covers over until it rested on her shoulders. She was snuggling with her stuff cat and strawberry. Before Ichigo left he gave one more kiss before he too went bed. He's been up since five in the morning for work and got home at three pm. After he had tucked her in he was about to leave when he heard so soft came out.

"So wishing on a shooting star will have your wish come true?" She asked rubbing her eyes. Ichigo came over again kissing her again and tucked her again. He said yes they do come true with that being said she was out dreaming on what kind of wish when she gets the chance to catch the shooting star like the man from the story.

He closed the door to Yachiru's room as soon as the door came closed a pair of large arms wrapped around his waist. Ichigo smiled feeling the weight of Kepachi's head on his shoulder and the rest on his back side. "I heard you telling Yachiru a story. It was cute seeing the two of you getting along. I wonder if she realized that the story you told was true. I being the man who wished at the shooting star and later on you came into our lives." Kepachi added kissing the strawberry's neck. "You'll make a good mother to our kid maybe we should start. Urahara said with your body type can be able to have kids easily." Urahara was well known for having pills making men to be able to have their own kids. It was easy for Ichigo to get hold of such pills because his father was friends with the man. At times Ichigo wished he didn't, but right now he was happy he did.

Ichigo pulled away for a little bit facing he handsome muscular beast of man he married so long ago. "So you want more kids uh. Then better start right away." Ichigo grinned kissing his lover on his lips.

He was tall, but his lover was even taller so every time if he wanted to kiss this beast he had to stand on his tippy toes. Kenpachi thought it was cute seeing his orange head lover trying to kiss him. He was so lucky to have Ichigo in his life. His last lover died giving birth to Yachiru and he had to raise this girl on his own; however one day he met Ichigo at preschool. The orange top was Yachiru's morning teacher. The two locked eyes for the first time and ever since then they were inseparable. They headed towards the bedroom leading the way was the sexy orange top shaking his hips made Kenpachi growl. Once they made it to their location all hell broke loose with those two. Few hours later Ichigo was sleeping on Kenpachi's chest dreaming away while Kenpachi was stroking his lover's back.

"I'm so happy I made a wish at the shooting star which lead me to you," He kissed Ichigo head and slowly he too went to slumber land of dreams. He had everything he ever wanted in his life and more by trying to have a baby together. Life was a happily ever after for Ichigo's, Kenpachi's, and Yachiru's world.

****************************XxXxX******************************

**Review and tell me what you think. I love to hear what you think, so don't be shy. ^_^ Thanks for reading this and have a nice day or night.**


	5. Kids Draw the Darnest Things

I do not own Bleach or the characters, but it is fun making them do funny, crazy, etc. The only characters I own are the made up ones which help the Bleach's characters along in the story.

**Enjoy ^_^**

****************************XxXxX******************************

Kids Draw the Darnest Things

Yachiru headed to her first grade class classroom of a new school year after her parents dropped her off telling her to have fun and behave more so on her mommy to behave while her daddy to have fun which mean be a little wild like him. She loved her parents and today in class they were going to draw and being creative. Yachiru was well liked in the classroom and the teacher thought she was cute and on a hyper side of things. The teacher walked around her class watching her students coloring or painting or making things out supplies. She lend over looking at Yachiru's drawing of it would have seemed a strawberry being chased by a large black dog that's what the teacher who have guessed.

"Yachiru, why is the strawberry running away from the black dog ?" She questioned seeing it was the first drawing she saw. She bent down to her level love to see her student's creative side coming out. She always wanted to be an art teacher and it came true.

Pink hair looked over smiling away to her it was simple on what she had drew. "It's my mommy and daddy. Daddy loves to chase mommy around so I drew them. Oh this one is when Daddy is on top of mommy outside by the lake, see here. Then this one of mommy wearing a pretty apron I picked out with daddy for his birthday and this one is I'm not done." She back to draw kicking her legs back and forth underneath the table.

The teacher picked herself up giving a smile at her leaving her so she can see what the other of her students were doing. Still the drawing was still left at the back of her mind and did she say his birthday. She shook her head thinking she has mistaken what her pick hair student had said. It was early in the morning, so she was still trying to get used it. She was never a morning person, so it took awhile to get her energy in the morning. The day was ending fast having the kids being picked up by moms, dads, or guardians from school. Yachiru was standing by the gate waiting for her family to come to pick her up. The teacher saw her being the last to be picked up made through the grounds of the school to stand next to her.

"Is your mom or dad going to pick you up today?" She asked seeing they last child smiling and chatting away to his mom about his day.

"Yep, here there are!" Just as the teacher said that she screamed running over to her daddy with long black hair held back in a ponytail due to his work picking her up with a scary grin by what the teacher thought. She held her drawings close making sure it didn't drop. The teacher wondered where her mother at saying they were here was.

She walked over towards them with a smile. "Your daughter behaves well inside my classroom, but I've heard from the other teachers she was a little wild in some of them."

"That's my girl," He laughed holding her with one arm. He was huge and being so tall plus having the scar on his and an eye patch on the other. She really did wonder how in the world he ended up with a scar and an eye patch being so scary yet able to have a child being so adorable. She thought must have taken from the mom looks.

"Ah that's nothing to laugh about Kenpachi," She heard more like a bark of anger tone another voice thinking it was the mother, but she was wrong outcome a tall lead orange top male wearing a girly outfit. To her they might have come from a scene dealing with them dressing up in cosplay.

"But Ichigo she did so well today, Ichigo and she drew pictures of us," He grinned only made Ichigo sighed seeing his daughter looking at him with big eyes. He grabbed the drawing his sweet daughter made. His face looked pale giving out a sigh shaking his head with a smile on his face. "She got us down really good."

"So mommy you like the drawings. Today we drew something we liked and have fun with it," Yachiru cheered really hopping he liked her work.

"I love it, but next time gets the strawberry kicking the black wolf's butt for me," Ichigo smirked.

"Uh excuse me I thought when Yachiru talked about her mother in class I thought she would turned out to be a woman than a male," The teacher pointed out wanting to understand.

"She always calls me that since I can remember. At first I tried having her call me papa, but it didn't work and this fool got it into her head I was mama, so it stuck," He added smiling up at her and made her smile back. "Beside you do think my husband look like the type to be call mama." She looked at the two seeing Ichigo's point in the matter of their size different and height difference. "We better get going before we become late at Rukia's and Renji's party," Ichigo spoke while Yachiru waving good-bye to her teacher. She waved good-bye too. She saw them disappearing inside the dark blue limo heading off to a party.

"Betting on her father wanted her to be wild while 'mother' wanted her to behave just glad she behaves in my class than the others. Other than that I can't to see her again being as she comes from a loving home," Without another word was spoken she headed back inside to lock up a few things and head home to her husband.

****************************XxXxX******************************

**Review and tell me what you think. I love to hear what you think, so don't be shy. ^_^ Thanks for reading this and have a nice day or night.**


	6. Punishment with Love

I do not own Bleach or the characters, but it is fun making them do funny, crazy, etc. The only characters I own are the made up ones which help the Bleach's characters along in the story.

I was listening to Bleach Beat Collection while typing this and it was a lot of fun hearing the Japanese voice actor and actress singing in their character's voices. I love listening to the Voice chat or Talk Session on the Bleach CD. They are so funny and hot at the same time. Lol.

**Warning** there will be lemon in this along with some language involved too. On to the story, yay Nyaa.

**Enjoy ^_^**

****************************XxXxX******************************

Punishment_ With_ Love

"It's a shame that you broke the vase in the hallway, Ichigo. It's time to punish you for it," Ichigo eyes went wide seeing his master Zaraki got up from his office chair going around the front of his desk to only sat on the edge of it. The orange top slid his right foot back and repeated the same with his left. "If you make another step towards that door your punishment will be ten times unfold." Ichigo gulped not wanting to be punished more than he was already was. He wanted to kick Renji's ass for knocking him into the vase in the first place.

Sadly he stayed put waiting for his master to come near him and do naughty thing to him. He didn't want to say it out loud nor think but the stuff his master do to him liked it a lot though his master will never find out. Ichigo knew he had to come to his master to get the punishment letting out a sigh he slowly walked over to him. Once he was at least a little of arm reach Zaraki pulled Ichigo into his chest. Ichigo blushed when he let out a squeak only made his master laugh.

"Shut up and let go of me before I…..!" Ichigo barked ignoring the fact he was still trouble for breaking the vase. Zaraki had to keep him quiet and the best way to do that was to kiss him. Ichigo moan into the kiss only made Zaraki pulled back saw how his servant eyes filled with lust and want along with the need of being loved.

Ichigo pulled out of his lust for his master pushing his master against his chest knocking himself onto the floor. He wiped the kiss they shared made the raven grin pissing off the orange top. "Funny all I did was kiss you and you are this hard, how cute." Ichigo look down at his crotch pissed on the fact he did had a hard on because of it. He looked up at his master with his pissed look knowing the master was never bother by it; it only made him want to piss the orange top more. He loved seeing his orange top servant get riled up and the blush along with it. He just can't get enough it hints love messing with him when he can.

Zaraki got up from the desk heading over to finish the job. He made it to his target lending out his large hand for the Ichigo. His servant looked at him wondering when the real punishment would start. His master gave him the look to move, so he did grabbed his hand like his life depends on it. The master very pleased picking him carrying him over the desk chair then sat down having Ichigo sat on his lap. By this point the orange top was blushing having to sit well more so how I should put it straddle his master.

"For your punishment to begin I want you to pleasure me until I make you do something else is that clear Ichigo," His was stern, yet has a play tone to it. "Oh before I forget I want you to wear this cute maid outfit than the one you are wearing, my strawberry delight. It's inside the bathroom over there plus I added something I want you wear with the maid outfit." Zaraki laughed seeing how pissed his strawberry was then gave the look to move it.

Ichigo still pissed having to wear the outfit and pleasure his master knowing full well didn't really minded too much because he was going to master back. He got off his lap earning a slapped on the ass when he turned around heading to the bathroom to with another glare slamming the door. The orange top let out a long sigh wondering how he got himself into this mess in the first place. He took the maid outfit throwing it across the room pouting like a child storming back to the outfit lying on the floor wanting to be taken care of and loved. He loved over at the counter noticing damn girly pink panties. He covered his eyes trying to the blush from himself turning his head over at the maid outfit on the tile floor. Slowly he unbuttons his black vest next came his white shirt throwing them into sink. After the cool breeze his chest those lovely pink buds were very perky.

"Damn it I hate this bathroom due to the coldness in here. This man's weirdness of being so damn hot all the time and needs some of the rooms cold to his liking not caring about the others," Ichigo growled pulling his pants down and stepped out of them along with his red boxers. He picked of the outfit feeling how soft it was made him at least please it wasn't the crapper cheap ones. He placed over his body trying to find some warmth within it only to see the skirt didn't cover much of his ass. Now he can choose to wear the pink panties sitting on the sink or wear nothing either way his master wasn't going to care one way or other on him.

Slowly he made his way out of the bathroom noticing his master waiting for him where his lustful eyes kept his gaze on the orange top only made him shudder. He leaned back signing he wanted a blow job. Ichigo thought it was lame move by leaning back placing his hands behind his head. He would never admit, but he was proud on how his master was reacting to his blow jobs. His master told from working oversea never he had a good blow job until he met the Ichigo at his manor when he got home. Ichigo was placed inside Zaraki's manor due to the debt his gambling. He was trying to save his two twin sister and his father from ending up on the streets. Master Zaraki heard this and helped the orange top out, but the catch was he has to serve him until the day he dies or the master would let his family end up the streets. Ichigo swallowed his pride accepting to the terms of the agreement. Now his father and his twin sisters were doing well and got the chance to see them with the company of master Zaraki.

Ichigo made his way over to large man grinning like a fool. He wanted to get that stupid grin off and the best way to do so. He bent down unzipping the zipper with his teeth having the real fun begin when master large thick dick came in full view of Ichigo's face. No matter how many times he had given his mater a blow job was still amazed by the size. Without much said Ichigo lightly lick the top hearing a hissing sound afterwards he started to play with the balls while licking lightly on head then the base. His skilled fingers playing with his balls and slowly with a light touch on his fingers on the base. Zaraki was losing it badly never getting tired of having an amazing mind blowing blow job from his favorite servant of his manor. He placed his hand down to get the sweet mouth more over his cock. Ichigo pulled from sweet treat glaring at the large man.

"Patience is a virtue, master Zaraki," He was about to go down and tease him some when his mater placed his hand underneath his chin. He loved staring at those big light brown eyes with a hint of light blush on his cheeks. He wanted to cum right then and there looking at his and only his beauty wearing the sexy maid outfit made just for him.

"Please call me Kenpachi when we are alone or tell you say it when we are out in public. Now say my name," He purred out the last sentence watching his prey on the floor. It was a sight to behold seeing his cute orange top sucking him and enjoying himself. He will never tell him how the little one liked sucking him off. It made him laugh and filled his pride. Ichigo took a deep breath parted his some saying his master first name quietly made Kenpachi raised an eyebrow. "I didn't hear you sweet little thing. Say my name or your punishment will be harder on you. Now what will it be?" Ichigo was pissed at him having a deep blush on him. Kenpachi was waiting enjoying the annoyed orange top.

"K…..Ken…Kenpachi," Hated how he stuttered his words of all things his master first name. A large hand rested on Ichigo's head rustling it pushing his head back down to finish the job. Once he found he rhyme again enjoying the grunts and moans coming from his master until his spilled his seeds all over Ichigo's face and some landed in his mouth. The orange top enjoyed the treat swallowing every bit of it.

Kenpachi looked over to his top drawer pull the handle reliving lube and tissue to wipe his lover's face. When he first met him at this manor his breath was taken away from the orange hair beauty. Later on he got to learn a lot more of your orange hair beauty enjoying his fiery spirit. He wanted someone worthy to fight with and amazed he got it from the lower class orange top. Ever since then if Ichigo miss behave the master would punish him as he was doing now or just wanted company he would call for Ichigo. Everyone inside the manor knew how the master care for the orange head and was happy their master was less scary since Ichigo started working there. Now the manor was a peaceful place until you hear Ichigo and their master fighting in the training ground or caught them doing something naughty. Poor Renji, Yumichika, and Ikkaku saw this blushing like mad whenever they saw Ichigo. Renji messed with Ichigo about it only to beat the red head up some. Kenpachi didn't care if anyone of his servant saw because they should know Ichigo belongs to him and him only. Ikkaku was glad his master was happy than being depressed most of the time in his life. They didn't care if their master was gay as long he was happy that's all they cared about beside Ichigo can keep up with Master Kenpachi Zaraki.

Ichigo saw his master pulling out the lube happy they were not going dry, because that hurt like a bitch when they did it three weeks ago of the bastard running out of it. Luckily he got more of it, but the sad part was his ass was going to hurt like hell later on. Kenpachi pulled his pants all the way down pulling around his ankles. He let out of sighed seeing his master large dick waiting for him well more so his ass. Kenpachi chuckled seeing his cute orange top wasn't wearing the underwear he left inside the bathroom. He poured lustiest amount onto his fingers while having his lover climbed onto his lap wrapping his arms around his master neck. Art first Ichigo hated how he was on the bottom and not on top, but the size different in many areas wouldn't let him go too far. In the end he had accepted his fate of being bottom; however when he did it for the first time with Kenpachi he had really enjoyed himself. All the while Ichigo was kissing and thinking of the past Kenpachi had two fingers inside stretching him. They didn't have sex for three weeks now going crazy how tight his lover feel around his fingers. At last he added the third finger earning a loud moan from his orange hair beauty pushing down where his heavenly nerves were hit.

"You like that don't you love," Ichigo only could nod his head earning a chuckle from his master. Throughout the years Ichigo spent with Kenpachi he had grown to love to big guy and the people at the manor. Finally Ichigo was ready to take the dive into Pleasure Island. Kenpachi told Ichigo to lift his hips having him whined of losing the fullness inside his ass. He did what he was told lifting it up waiting for the pleasure to come soon and it did when the large cock pressed at his hungry hole. Ichigo couldn't wait for him to place the lube onto his large cock, so without warning to his master he pressed his whole body down onto the lovely thick and large cock. They both moan in bliss finally being one once again after a long three weeks of not having sex.

Kenpachi pushed his lover back some so he can devour those pink kissable and fuckable lips. He loved the taste having his tongue take over thinking how cute Ichigo tried to take control but failed. His hands were on the orange top's ass squeezing it while slamming his cock into the tight hole of his lover. They had to pull apart so they can breathe Ichigo took charge and kissed his lover lips then jaw all the way to his master ear where he suck earning a growl from the large man. The growl earned Ichigo to continue more by biting, yet lost all control when his heavenly nerves were hit sending him a loud scream made his master very pleased. Kenpachi loved how his lover was a loud one when it came to them having sex. He too was loud with his growls, grunts, and moans, yet was over thrown by his orange hair beauty and he was fine with it. Their pace kept getting faster and faster almost made Ichigo pass out from the pure pleasure he was getting. It wasn't like he hadn't pass out before with Kenpachi just when he does he got embarrassed from it where his master's ego had a boost only made Ichigo wanted to smack him for it. Ichigo bent legs were on either side of his master Kenpachi wanted more to increases the friction, so he decided to pull his lover forward giving a rough kiss before he slipped out hating the feeling of being empty. Kenpachi felt the cold air hit his cock realizing what was happening he looked for Ichigo only to find his on the desk waiting for him to fuck him again. All the stuff that was on the desk was now on the floor. Ichigo laid his body down bring his right hand to touch his own cock all still while watching his master from the seat. Kenpachi was licking his lips at the sight hearing beautiful noise coming from the lips. He batted his hand away walking around the desk having his back faced the bathroom. He pulled Ichigo's legs towards him lifting them up and with one motion was back into the warm, tight, and slick hole. They were so close on losing it, yet wasn't quite there yet. Ichigo made his legs wrapped about his master waist so he can plug himself at the same time has his lover slam him. The pace speed up and up where the only thing was to have his lover to go over the edge was to grab his lonely cock and pumped it so hard it would be hard for him to go to the bathroom.

Having his lover grabbed his cock and pump it so fast and hard and kept hitting his heavenly nerves made Ichigo came violently arching him off the desk with a silent scream. Kenpachi felt the walls were closing in fast it had tighten its grip on his cock having the pleasure was too much brought him a violent roar of his seeds entering into the orange hair beauty. Kenpachi picked Ichigo up slowly being them over to the chair sitting by bringing their high down. About four minutes passed there were breathing normal again and enjoying each other's company. Kenpachi loved cuddling with Ichigo not that he will tell him and surprising enough Ichigo felt the same way about cuddling with the large man that was his master of this manor. Ten minute passed already Ichigo had changed back into his male uniform and his master Kenpachi Zaraki had his pants back on. He went commando most of the time made Ichigo rolled his eyes at the man for doing that.

"Master Zaraki, is my punishment over now?" Ichigo was in front of the desk they had sex on along with chair his master was sitting on.

"Did you forget what I told you about my name, Ichigo Kurosaki?" He lend against his desk resting his chin with one fist under the other. Ichigo smack his forehead for forgetting when they were alone he would call his master by his fist name instead of his last name. He looked up with a slight blush forgetting that.

"I guess I've no choice to but to teach you lesson about remembering to say my first name," Ichigo face went pale saying he had another punishment in his near future which was now. He pulled out the same drawer that had the lube pulled out something he wished it stayed back inside there. He pushed himself out heading towards the now doomed orange hair beauty. "As for your punishment about the vase has been forgiven and over."Holding his scared lover in his arms kissing him on the lips pulling back to see those beauty eyes filled with fear. "I think we should head to the bathroom to teach you about remembering to say my name right." Kenpachi grinned like a mad man picking Ichigo over his shoulder and into the bathroom where the next punishment would be taken place. All you can hear inside there beside the moans, groans, and growls was Ichigo yelling at his master to not take that damn vibrater up his ass while they were taking a shower to get 'clean'.

Not too far away Renji, Yumichika, and Ikkaku, Hanataro, and Ganju were wondering what was taking Ichigo so long until Renji told them Ichigo was getting in trouble for breaking the vase. Hanataro was worried about Ichigo as he should be; however the others knew better why Ichigo was taking so long because their master was giving him a naughty punishment which one of them had seen once before and told the others about it well Hanataro still thought something else. They told Hanataro not to worry about it and finish up cleaning the up the kitchen while Ganju follow him like a love sick puppy. The others wonder if Hanataro would notice it, oh well back to work for them. The manor never felt so warm and loved since Ichigo arrived to their home made everyone happy including their Master Kenpachi Zaraki.

****************************XxXxX******************************

**Review and tell me what you think. I love to hear what you think, so don't be shy. ^_^ Thanks for reading this and have a nice day or night.**


End file.
